Twisted Love
by a beautiful mess of twilight
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves Bella, pregnant? Will Bella find comfort in her frequent doctor visits or in friends? Will Edward come back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it…..i own nothing.**

**Ch.1 Saying Goodbye and Hello**

_Bella's POV_

I walked over to him slowly. I had nothing but my royal blue bra and matching panties on. He was laying on the bed with black boxers on. This was not our first time but we were still nervous.

I went and layed ontop of him and started to kiss him. His tongue lingered on my bottom lip. I finally opened my mouth and our tongues danced together.

_2 weeks later_

"Wait what?"

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Please don't."

"I have too."

"No you don't. We were suppose to be together forever."

"I'm sorry, it is better this way."

"No it isn't don't do this."

"I have too. I love you forever. Good bye."

"No don't go." And like that he was gone. Nothing but a blur. I was going to tell him, but no he left. How could he leave? He loved me, he loved me enough to give me a baby.

I am now pregnant and alone. There is nothing else to say. The love of my life was gone, forever.

I went back to my apartment and layed on the couch and did nothing but cried. I cried until I fell asleep and when I woke up I cried. I had nothing else to do. I had something inside of me that belonged to someone that wanted nothing to do with me. I wanted nothing more but to have my life end right now.

I couldn't think like that. I had to take care of another person now, not just myself. I got up and called the doctors office and made an appointment. I was going in the morning. I was very nervous but really excited.

The day drug on with nothing exciting happening. I fell asleep fast and did not dream. I woke up at 8:00 am and took a shower. When I got out I went and made some breakfast and was out the door.

I got there alittle early and signed in. I went to sit down to wait. It was a very short wait and I went in to the room and put the gown on and sat on the cold table. The doctor came in. He was the second most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He has dark hair, itailien skin, big brown eyes, and the most amazing muscular arms.

"Hello there Miss Swan. How are you today?"

"Good. How about youself?"

"Good actually. Thank you for asking." He smiled and I melted.

"So Miss Swan you are here today to make sure everything is going ok with your pregnancy?"

"Y-Yes."

"Ok. Well lay back and I will do the exaim." I laid back and he came over and start to feel my stomach. His grip was firm but gently.

"Have you felt any discomfort?"

"N-No not really."

"Ok. How old are you again?"

"19."

"Ok. Is your boyfriend in the waiting room?"

"Ummm no." I felt the tears coming but I held them back.

"Ohh ok." He went and sat back on his rolling stool and rolled to the bottom of the table. I sat back up and looked at him. "Miss Swan can you lay back and put your legs up so I can finish the exaim?"

"Yeah." I layed back and opened my legs. He went to work and I barley felt it. When he was done he marked a couple things down and then stood up.

"Ok Isbella you can go get ddressed and come back out here."

"Bella and ok."

"Oh sorry, Bella."

I went and got dressed and as soon as I stepped into the bathroom I started to hyperventalate. He was so sexy and hot. I got dressed quickly and went back out. He was sitting on the stool waiting for me. I went and sat back on the table and looked at him waiting.

"Ok Bella, you are about 3 weeks pregnant. You are over all very healthy and your pregnancy is very healthy. If you will come into my office with me I have a few questions for you."

"Ok." I fellowed him into his office. It looked a lot like Carlise's but not as big. He sat on the desk and I sat in one of the leather chairs in front of it. He was an arm length away from me and started to talk.

"Well…" he stopped and came down to me and kissed me. He kissed me hard with tongue. I was hard but he was some how being very gently. He started to kiss down my neck and he pulled me onto his lap. I was to shocked and relieved to say anything I just kissed back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it…..I own nothing but John Foler**

**Bella's Dress ****.?catId=cat90046&productId=1393_9106**

**Ch. 2 John**

_Bella's POV_

He rolled and was on top of me. He pulled off his shirt and revealed even more of his amazing muscles.

"Umm. Doctor? Is this right?"

"Sorry." He got up and put on his shirt. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened. You were just so hot, and I couldn't stop myself."

"No complaints here." He laughed and it was like music. I sat up next to him and I put a hand on his knee. "When you did that, it didn't feel wrong. It was a relief. My boyfriend knocked me up, left and doesn't even know about the baby. It was like someone else cared about me. I see that's not really true though."

"Well I mean I want to get to know you."

"You could have just said that."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"So where does this leave us?"

"I think this leaves us at, I will see you in a week and I will call you if there are any "emergency"."

"Ok that sounds good. Here is my cell number just in case."

"Ok and here is mine." And like that it was over I walked out and went to my car. I wanted to scream that was so amazing. I hadn't felt that way in a long time. I had the biggest grin on my face; I most likely looked like an idiot. I wanted to see him again and soon. I looked at the business card that he had given me. I opened my phone and put both numbers in my phone and the name they were under was Doctor and that was it. I didn't even know his first name; I just knew that I wanted to be with him.

I got home at about 3p.m and that's when my phone rang. I looked at the front of it and it read Doctor. I was shocked. I picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey there babe." _Babe? We were already at this stage?_

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Good. How about yours?"

"Would have been better if we were still in my office but it was good."

"Well…."

"Well what?"

"Well you could come over here and I could make us some dinner? That way if there happened to be an emergency you would be here."

"Well I guess I could do that. What are you making? Where do you live?"

"How about I just order pizza and I live on South Bay shore Lane. I'm the white house with a dark red door."

"Ok sounds good. I'm going to go home really fast and change and then I will be over. See ya then babe."

"Ok see ya then." And he hung up. I couldn't help it I had to scream. Then I ran up stairs and changed into a casual black dress and stayed in bare feet. I ran back down stairs and called for the pizza and then ran upstairs and curled my hair into big curls and ran my fingers through it. I put a little lip gloss on and then went down stairs to wait.

While I was waiting I lit a couple candles. I went and sat on the couch and 5 minutes later the door bell rang. I ran over and opened it and it was him. He looked even more beautiful then I remembered. He came in and kissed me softly.

"This is a beautiful house."

"Thanks. Do you want something to drink?"

"How about some wine?"

"Ok red or white?"

"Whatever." So I went and got him a glass of red wine and I got a glass of water and went and sat next to him. He wrapped his large arm around my shoulder and we watched the fire place. He set his glass down and pulled me closer. We started to kiss gently and I laid him down. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and down my back. I kissed his neck and then we just laid there. I had my head on his chest and his arms were resting on my lower back. His body was so warm and welcoming. He kissed my forehead.

The door bell rang which meant the pizza was here. He got up and went to the door and got it. Then he put it on the coffee table and opened it. He sat on the floor in front on the couch that I was laying on. I was lying on my side and he started to feed me some pizza.

"I don't even know your name."

"John Foler."

"Well John I think I might already be falling for you."

"Good because I'm falling for you." He kissed me lightly and took another bite of pizza. There was something familiar about him. I didn't know what but there was something.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it…..I own nothing but John Foler**

**Ch. 3 Safe**

_Bella's POV_

When we were done eating he climbed back on the couch behind me. He held me close and the heat from his body was so nice. Just then something hurt in my lower abdomen. I let it go thinking it was nothing and then there it was again. This time it was worse. I turned on my back and looked at him. He could tell I was in pain.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"I don't know something hurts." I put his hand right where it was coming from. When I moved his hand there I noticed that my stomach was swallon. When I looked down it was a large bump.

"John what is wrong with me?" He pulled up my dress and sat up.

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little." He pulled my dress up to the bottom off my breasts and ran his hands over my stomach. There was a large bruise on the bottom of it.

"Where did that bruise come from?"

"I don't know. How far along are you again?"

"You told me today only about 3 weeks. Why?"

"At 3 weeks you shouldn't be showing this much."

"Ahhh! There it is again." I reached down to wear the pain was coming from.

"Please make the pain stop."

"Bella I don't know what is wrong with you."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. There it was again. It was a horrible pain. It felt as though someone was punching me in the stomach from the inside. Then it just stopped.

"Bella are you still in pain?"

"No it stopped."

"Well I think I should run some tests."

"For what?"

"To see what just happened and why you are already showing."

"But I don't want to leave here and I don't want you to leave." I gave him a sad face.

"Well if it happens again we are going."

"Okay."

He ran his hand slowly up my stomach to the dress and pulled it down. Then he came and kissed me again and started to kiss my neck. His kisses were warm and sent waves through my body.

"John there is something about you that is so familiar. You're so warm and so much like a wer-"

"Well…." The way he said it made me open my eyes.

"Are y-y-you a-a-a werewolf?"

"Yes. How do you know that?"

"Umm well one of my old friends was one."

"Oh then I should tell you this house smells like a leech."

"Oh my. You know about vampires too?"

"Yeah and I have a feeling so do you." I couldn't answer. I put my hand on my stomach.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Is that baby a vampire?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Did a vampire get you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Okay well then you are going to be having a baby in about 4 months."

"What!?"

"Vampire pregnancies speed up."

"Oh wow. Well what do we do?"

"Well I will take care of you and when it is time for you to have the baby, I will deliever it so that you don't get turned."

"Okay." He bent down and gently kissed me.

"It will be ok Bella, I promise."

"Okay." I hadn't noticed that I had a tear rolling down my face. He wipped it away and hugged me close. The way he held me made me feel so safe. This is right where I wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it…..I own nothing but John Foler**

**The Baby's Bedroom:** **.?productId=3350175**

**Ch. 4 What a time**

_Bella's POV_

_2 months later_

John and I were sitting on the couch and I was on his lap. He had his arms wrapped around me and I had my head on his chest. I was close to falling asleep and so was John. We had a fire going it was so warm in his arms.

John kept me where I was but picked me up while he got up. He carried me to the bedroom and laid down next to me. As soon as he laid down he wrapped his arms around me again and we fell asleep. I woke up the next day and he was gone.

"John?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"I didn't know where you were."

"I'm right here." And he walked in the bedroom with breakfast. I sat up on my elbows and he kissed me.

"What is this for??"

"I don't know just because."

"Awe thanks babe." He kissed me again.

"How are you feeling this morning?" and gently rubbed my belly.

"Sore but good."

"Your back?"

"Yeah a little."

"I'm sorry."

"Babe, it's not your fault."

"I know but…" I sat up higher and kissed him.

"It's ok."

When we finished breakfast I got up and got dressed and then we went to the mall.

"So, what do you need to get?"

"I was going to help you go shopping for some baby stuff?"

"Awe ok that sounds good, to bad I don't know if it is a boy or a girl." I gave him a look.

"What?"

"Well you know what it is you just won't tell me."

"It's more fun when you don't know."

"How do you know?"

"Honey, I deliver babies everyday."

"So that doesn't mean you know what is fun and what isn't."

"Well I'm guessing then. People are always more happy when they find out in the happiest moment of their lives."

"Well this won't be the happiest moment of my life."

"Don't say that, it isn't the baby's fault."

"I know, I'm just saying."

"I know." He leaned over and kissed me and then we pulled into the mall. He got out and came and opened my door. He grabbed my hand and we walked in together. We got to the baby story and it was so cute. I went and found the crib and bedding that I wanted for the baby.

"Wow Bella it's perfect." And he bent down and gently kissed me. Then I went and bought a couple clothes and other stuff I would need and then we left. We went home and started to set it up. It felt odd to be setting baby things up but only being really 3 months pregnant and looking 7 months.

_2 months later_

John and I had been fighting a lot and this was a big fight. I left and got in my old truck in the pouring rain and drove. I didn't know where I was going but I was going anywhere. I had to get away from John. He was acting so different and he even hit me. I was shocked.

The rain was bad but I didn't care. Then as I was driving I saw it; the silver Volvo. What was that doing here? He couldn't be back. It passed me and I kept driving. I couldn't handle that too. I was driving down the road when the truck started to make an odd sound. Then it started smoking and just stopped. I pulled over to the side of the road and laid down on the seat and cried.

I laid there for awhile and then I felt a wave of pain across my belly.

"Oh shit!" No this couldn't be happening.

I sat up and there it was again. I yelled out in pain.

"AHHH!" I needed to get to the hospital but my truck was done for. I started to breath heavy and sweating.

_1 hour later_

I couldn't even move enough to see if the truck was fixable. I forgot my cell phone at home when I ran out in a rush. That's when I heard a knock on my window. I screamed out in pain and because I was scared. I opened the window.

"Oh God!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it…..I own nothing but John Folder**

**The Baby:** **..**

**Ch. 5**

_Bella's POV_

"Edward"

"Bella don't say anything; I need to tell you that I'm so sorry and I'm sorry that it took so long for me to come back. I just really needed to think about things. I miss you so much and I lov-"

"AHHH!" I put my head on the steering wheel. That pain was so great.

"Bella?? Bella what's wrong?!!?"

"Well I was going to tell you the day you left but then you broke up with me. AHHH!"

"Bella?"

"I'm pregnant with your baby."

"What?"

"Correction, I'm in labor with your baby."

"Awe Bella you're pregnant and we have a baby on the way. This is so exciting."

"Well can we celebrate later, my water just broke?"

"Oh god!" He opened the door and saw me.

"Wow."

"Edward please judge later. Help me!" He picked me up and I wrapped one arm around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. "AHHH! HURRY!" He opened the door to the Volvo and set me in the back seat.

"Bella breath, you need to breath."

"Shut UP!" I didn't want to be mean but it hurt so badly. I was glad right now that Edward was here. He went around to the front and got in and drove away.

"Bella the nearest hospital is kind of far."

"I don't care! Get me there!" He reached behind his seat and grabbed my hand. I was holding it and I was glad to have him back.

"Edward I love you."

"Bella I love you too, very much." He called the hospital and told them we were on our way. We pulled into the hospital. Edward came around and was trying to help me get out.

"Edward don't move me. If I move this baby will come right this second."

"Well Bella what do you want to do??!!"

"I don't know. It hurts so badly and I cannot move." The EMT people were waiting. The head EMT came over.

"Miss we need to get you in the hospital."

"I can't, it hurts so badly and I feel the baby coming. I can't!" The guy went and examined me.

"She is right the baby is already crowning. She isn't making it into the hospital. We have to have this baby here." They brought the supplies over to the car and Edward went around and sat behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and started to whisper in my ear.

"Bella it will be ok. Just breathe breath. You are ok." I was breathing so heavy I was getting dizzy. Edward gently started to rub my belly while I was breathing. Then the EMT told me that I had to push.

"Ok Bella this is it. Push!" Edward held up my knees and I pushed hard.

"Ok Miss Swan you are doing great. Just breathe and on the next contraction push."

"See Bella you are doing great." He kissed my forehead and then I felt the next pain. I pushed again.

"AHHH! Make the pain stop! Get the baby out now!!" I laid my head back on Edward. I was so tired.

"Edward I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Yes you can."

"Miss Swan push!"

I put my chin to my chest and pushed as hard as I could.

"You guys have a beautiful baby girl." He wrapped her up and handed her to me. She was perfect.

"Wow Bella you did great. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Edward for saving me."

"Bella you saved me." He kissed me a couple times.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it…..I own nothing but John Folder**

**Ch. 6 No meaning**

_Bella's POV_

I heard Edward scream out in pain.

"EDWARD?!!? No…."

I put the baby in the crib and closed the door and locked it from the outside and ran downstairs.

"EDWARD!!" I stood on the steps in shock. Edward was fighting; fighting with John.

"No Stop it Stop it Stop it!!!!" I couldn't stand it. I got in the middle and tried to stop them. As soon as I jumped in they both stopped. That's when the baby started crying. John took off up the stairs and so did Edward and I. I ran with all my might. He wouldn't do anything to her, would he? I prayed he wouldn't.

When I made it upstairs Edward was standing in the door way, he was unbelievably still.

"Edward?" I whispered. I was so scared but I just wanted my baby. I shoved past him and stopped. John was standing there holding Addison. I was so scared and I just wanted her in my arms. I went to go but Edward held me back. What was he doing? I needed to get the baby, _our _baby.

That's when Edward slowly pushed me behind him and walked slowly towards John. John had his back to Edward but was trembling like he was going to phase. I was really getting nervous now. If he phased with her in him arms, she would die. The trembling was getting worse. All I could do was pray. I stood there, still, hoping that he wouldn't do it.

Then he phased. Ripping his clothes to shreds on the floor.

"No my baby!" Edward ran over to the wolf.

"No, No, No, NO!" I fell to my knees and cried. I couldn't do anything but that. I felt a new hole ripping my chest open. I couldn't breathe and I was getting dizzy. I curled up in a ball and cried. This was worse than anything I have ever felt. It was worse than when Edward left me.

"My baby….my baby" I forgot that there was still a giant werewolf and Edward fighting in my poor baby's bedroom. Instantly I got up and ran and hit the werewolf in the arm so hard that it hurt my hand I didn't care though I kept hitting him. I knew he didn't feel it but I didn't care. I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me. He had killed my baby. Killed her. Edward was ripping him to shreds and I just finally stood there.

I was in shock. I ran out of the room and down the stairs. I ran out the door and to my truck. I got in my truck and drove. I didn't know or care where I was going I just couldn't handle the pain anymore. That's when I saw it. The exit to La Push. I veered off and drove on a familiar road. I pulled into the drive way and jumped out of the truck, Jacob had heard the engine when I turned onto the road so he was on his way out. As soon as I saw him I ran to his arms and collapsed. I couldn't hold on to anything anymore.

He didn't even question anything. He just picked me up and brought me to the garage and sat down in the Rabbit. He was holding me and I had my face in his shoulder. The tears wouldn't stop. I never thought that there could be a pain this bad.

Slowly the tears calmed.

"Bella what happened? What's wrong?"

"He killed her, just phased and killed her. How could he do it? How could he? He loved me and her. And I just stood there. Stood there, didn't do anything to help her. She was so helpless in his arms."

"Who? Who? What?"

"John killed Addison."

"John killed who?"

"MY BABY!"

"I didn't know you had her. I knew you were pregnant but…that was fast it was like 3 months ago I found out."

"That is besides the point Jake. He killed her."

"John is a werewolf?"

"Yes he killed her. He killed her."

"Okay where is he now?"

"I don't know. Edward was killing him when I left."

"EDWARD!??"

"Yes Edward. Addison was his baby."

"Well was Edward winning? John needs to die."

"I don't know. Jake she is dead! My baby!!" And the sobs started again.

"Shh it's going to be okay. I promise it is ok." I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. I felt no meaning to live. Jake pulled me closer. I realized how much I missed this, him holding me close. I missed him so much. I missed him more than Edward I think.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it…..I own nothing but John Folder**

**Ch. 7 Finding Meaning and a Gift From God**

_Bella's POV_

"Bella it's ok we will make it through this. It's ok. Bella please stop crying it will be ok." Jacob was trying to comfort me but there was nothing I could do but cry. My baby was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. I wanted her back more than anything in this world.

"My baby, she was only 2 days old. She was so special she was a gift from God. Edward can't have kids but he got me pregnant with her. I needed her to make him stay. He is going to leave again."

"Bella it is ok. He loves you." What was I doing? I knew how much me being with Edward hurt Jacob. And I never took a step back to realize that what I really wanted was Jacob. Jacob Black was my meaning for living but now that I realize it might be to late. I have hurt him so much that he might not want me. And what about Edward?

"But Jacob I love you."

"What?!"

"Jacob you are now my meaning for living. You have always been but it has taken me so long to realize it that I don't want it to be to late."

"Bella it will never be to late. I will always love you and I hope you know that."

"I do it just has taken me a long time to realize what was best for me was right in front of me."

"Oh Bella how long I have waited for you to say that."

"Jacob I love you more than anything in this world."

"And I love you more than my own life."

"I need to talk to Edward. He needs to know that I want to be with you. I do not want to hurt him but I don't want to be unhappy and he left me and told me to move on. I moved on but to the wrong person."

"He will understand."

"I hope so." I got back in my truck and drove back to the house. Jacob didn't want me to go alone but I knew it would be better to do this alone. When I pulled into the drive way I just saw Edward sitting on the front porch.

"Bella!? Where have you been???"

"With Jacob."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry. I had to see him. Edward I'm in love with Jacob."

"What? We just lost our baby and already you are over me and moving on to a _dog_?"

"He isn't a dog. And I think the only reason that I wanted you back was for Addison. I have always loved Jacob and I will always love you."

"But Bella..."

"I'm sorry Edward. Where's John?"

"Dead."

"You killed him?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"What are we going to do about Addison?"

"We will have a memorial."

"Okay. I will call you."

"Edward I'm glad that we can still be friends."

"Well I will always be here for you and you accepted me back even after I hurt you so badly."

"Thank you Edward."

"No thank you Bella for giving me a daughter." I felt the tears coming and I ran and gave him one last hug. He held me close and kissed the top of my head. "I will always and forever love you Bella."

"As will I to you Edward." He released me and I walked back to my truck and drove back to my new house where my soul mate waited for me. Jacob was a gift from God in himself. He made my life better and have a meaning.

_**A/N: I'm sorry that it was a short chapter but I wanted to get one last chapter in before mid-terms. I have exams all week so I don't really know how many updates I will be able to get in but I will try to as much as possible. I will get out of school early so that might give me more time. R&R thank you so much.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it…..I own nothing but John Folder**

**Ch. 8 Love **

_Bella's POV_

"Bells, is that you?"

"Yes it's me."

"Okay, why don't we just go to bed for the day? You have had a really bad day and I was on patrol all night last night."

"Okay let's go." He grabbed my hand and walked us slowly up the steps, into his bedroom of the apartment and he laid down. I laid next to him and used his chest as my pillow. He pulled a blanket over us and he drifted off to sleep fast. As soon as his breathing got heavier I knew he was sleeping. I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I was silently in tears and they were staining Jacob's shirt.

I couldn't even put it together that my baby was gone. I still had a slight baby bump and it reminded me of when I was about 4 months pregnant, except now there was no baby. I gently ran my fingers over the bump and cried harder.

_Jacob's POV_

What could I do? My Bella is broken again and there was nothing I could do to pick up the pieces and fix it this time. I knew she thought I was sleeping but I wasn't. I saw her running her fingers over her little belly and her crying. I cradled my arms around her and pulled her up to my face and had her lying on my chest.

"Bells its ok." I kissed her forehead and put my hand over hers. "Bells you can have another baby when you are ready."

"But it won't be Addison. She was so special and tiny. She wasn't even crying when it happened and I didn't even try to stop him. I just sat there."

"Bells there was nothing you could do. He was a horrible, horrible person. Anyone that can kill a baby is a selfish bastard."

"I don't know what I saw in him."

"Bells everyone makes mistakes. It will be okay."

_Bella's POV_

Jacob was so supportive and was being the greatest thing I could ever ask for right now. He loved me and I loved him. I would have another baby someday but this one would be a gift from God given to me and Jacob. Right now though I had to start planning my baby's funeral.

This was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do. Imagine planning a funeral for someone so tiny, so new to the world, so loved.

_2 years later_

Jacob and I are married and expecting. Edward and I are best friends. Edward and Jacob get along a little.

"Baby?"

"Yes Bells?"

"What are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want, babe."

"Okay." Jacob came over and sat next to me and pulled me up onto his lap. Then we sat there for awhile and he gently rubbed my back and my belly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jacob was going to be the best father. He was so ready to have a baby; I think he was more ready than I was. The day we found out, we went to the store and he already bought clothes. We decided not to find out the sex of the baby until he or she is born. It's more fun that way.

"So what is your night looking like? For patrol?"

"All night again. I'm sorry baby. I should be home by 2am."

"I will wait up for you."

"The hell you will."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't"

"Why not?"

"You need to get your sleep." And he rubbed my belly.

"Honey all I do is sleep. I will rent a couple of movies and wish that you were on the couch with me."

"You will go to bed."

"No I won't"

"Whatever, you will."

"Stop no I won't"

"Whatever. When is your next appointment?"

"Next Tuesday"

"Okay."

"So you won't be home till 2?" and I made a puppy face.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok I understand."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I bent up and kissed him. Then he turned up the TV and the news was on.

"What is it ba-"

"Shh." And he put a finger over my lips. He focused hard on the TV and paid no attention to me. When a commercial came on I whispered to him.

"What is it Jacob?"

"I need to see Sam. Get a coat, you can't stay here."

"Jacob!?"

"Get in the car!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it…..I own nothing but John Folder**

**Ch. 9 Visitor**

_Bella's POV_

"Jacob will you just tell me what this is all about? I don't want to wake up the kids for Emily."

"Bella this is important."

"Then tell me what it is!"

"I can't"

"Wow really Jake? Wow" I looked out the window for the whole ride. He didn't even try to reach over and hold my hand like he did every time we ride in the car. When we pulled into the drive way Jake got out. I was not getting out till I knew what this was about. I sat there with my arms crossed and wouldn't move.

"Bella get out of the car! And grow up!"

"Wow I'm walking home I can't take you anymore. You are being really mean."

I got out of the car and started to walk down the drive way and turned to go back home.

"Don't do this!"

"No you did this!" and I kept walking. By now I was crying and it was really cold out. I wrapped my arms around my chest trying to stay warm.

"Whatever Bella." And he started to walk to the house. A pain shot through me and my legs went weak. I leaned forward and gasped in pain. Jacob ran over to me and held me up.

"No leave me alone. I'm fine."

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing, leave me alone. Go see Sam and tell him since you can't tell me anything."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't tell me either."

"Well I just really need to talk to Sam."

"Well you are really scarring me so I'm walking home."

"You can't."

"Yes I can."

"Whatever then"

"Bye and make sure you enjoy the couch tonight."

"Whatever."

I kept walking and he just stood there.

I kept crying I couldn't believe that he was just letting me walk home. He was being so mean to me. I made it home in 35 minutes and he didn't even try to stop me. I went in the house and got hot water on the stove and went and put PJs on and then made some tea and went into the bedroom. I locked the doors downstairs and locked our bedroom door. He was not sleeping in here tonight.

I was lying in bed and started to fall asleep when I heard something downstairs. There was banging and thuds and glass breaking. What was downstairs? I was so scared. I grabbed my cell phone and called Jacob. I was crying and I protectively put my arm in front of my belly.

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"There is something downstairs. Help me baby."

"Bells get in the closet and lock the door. Keep your phone with you and stay as quite as you can. I will be there in a minute."

"Be careful I love you"

"I love you to."

He hung up and I did what he said and went in the closet and got in the corner with the door locked and my cell with me. I was so scared. And then the pain hit me again. What was that? Oh god it hurt! It was way too soon to be labor pains but it hurt like hell. I just took a deep breath and tried to stay calm.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it…..I own nothing but John Folder**

**Ch. 10 Help**

_Bella's POV_

I was sitting in the closet shaking. I was freaking out. What if the person that was in the house had a gun? What would happen to Jacob? I had to do something. I got up and opened the door. I grabbed the baseball bat the Jacob had under the bed and opened the bedroom door and slowly made my way to the steps. I saw the shadows of 2 dark figures fighting. I knew one was Jacob and I needed to help him. I started to slowly walk down the steps when one of the dark figures heard me and came around the corner. That's when I heard Jacob yell and then I got hit with something and fell down the steps. I was in so much pain I couldn't feel my shoulder.

"Ja-cob?"

He was attacking and soon to kill the other figure and then came to me and picked me up and set me in his lap.

"Jake the baby!" I put my hand on my belly and started to cry and it was getting hard to breath.

"Bella you need to relax and breathe. There is help on the way. You will be ok."

Jacob was slightly crying but trying to hide it.

"Jake help the---baby."

"Bella help is coming everything is ok." He held me close and put pressure on my shoulder.

"What hit me?"

"A kitchen knife. Just focus on breathing you are ok just breathe."

Oh god. How many steps did I fall down? What about the baby?

"Jacob what about the baby? Am I bleeding? Is the baby moving? I can't feel my shoulder."

"I know honey. You're not bleeding." He put his hand on my belly and felt around a little.

"Jake is the baby moving?"

"I don't know you should be able to feel better than me."

I was thinking about the pain so much that I didn't even know if I could feel the baby. I heard the sirens outside.

"Jake get me to the hospital and help the baby."

"We are I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jacob."

The EMTs came in and Jake put me on the stretcher and the wheeled me to the ambulance and Jacob got in with me.

"How far along is she?"

"She is 6 months and 3 days."

"How much blood has she lost?"

"I don't know a lot, I didn't remove the knife in case it was hit an artery."

"You did good but we need to get her to the hospital and do a sonogram."

"Do you think the baby is ok?!"

"I'm not sure."

"You have to help her and the baby. They need to both make it."

"We will do everything we can."

I was trying to focus on breathing and then I saw Jacob sit down and put his head in his face and I knew that wasn't good.

"Jacob what is wrong?"

"Nothing honey. Just breath everything is going to be ok."

He kissed my forehead and then I fell asleep. I was praying that the baby would be ok.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it…..I own nothing but John Folder**

**Ch. 11 Well…**

_Bella's POV_

"Isabella? Can you hear me? Isabella?"

"Mhmm?"

"Are you in pain at all?"

"My shoulder." I put my hand up on my belly.

"Is the baby ok?!"

"Well so far yes. You will be put on bed rest because you went into preterm labor."

"Ok, where is my husband?"

"I'm right here baby." I looked to my right and he was sitting next to me holding my hand.

"Jacob!" I started to cry because I was so happy to see him. He got up and kissed me.

"It's ok Bells, its ok."

"What happened? Who hit me?"

"You were hit by a knife and…and…."

"Jacob who was it?!"

"Edward."

I was shocked. I gasped I couldn't breathe anymore. I was in shock. _Edward? Edward tried to kill me and my baby? Edward was dead._

"Bella?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, baby I'm sorry."

"No I just can't believe that he tried to kill me and the baby."

"I know, I know." He hugged me close and kissed me. I couldn't believe that Edward did that.

_2 months later_

_Jacob's POV_

I was lying in bed with Bella, it was about 12:30pm and Bella was sleeping in my arms. I had a big blanket on us and the TV on. I just had the news on and wasn't really paying attention. I was just rubbing Bella's big, huge belly. She was due in about a month but looked like she could pop. I would never tell her that though because she looked beautiful.

Bella was on bed rest by was allowed to get up for a totally of 2 or 3 hours a day. We were getting really excited about the baby. Billy and Charlie couldn't wait either. The guys were the worst though. Seth wanted to be here when the baby was born and everybody else called almost every day to see if it happened yet.

Bella was slowly starting to wake up.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning."

"Did I wake you up?"

"No your baby did."

"Oh that hard kick?"

"Yeah"

"I felt that too." I laughed a little. I always thought it was funny when she called the baby my baby. I did sometimes feel bad though when the baby was keeping her up though.

She laid her head back down on my chest and I rubbed her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She looked up at me and kissed me.

"So how did my baby sleep?"

'Which one?"

"You of course."

"Well ok. This morning was nice."

"Good."

"How about you?"

"Great with you here."

"Awe. Well have you thought at all about where and how we are going to have the baby?"

"No that is up to you. I will be with you to support you where ever you pick."

"Well I was thinking, what if we had the baby hear in the tub?"

"Ok I will call the doctor later and let her know that's what we want to do."

"Well what if just me and you did it?"

"You want me to deliver the baby?"

"Well I would help you and so would Seth."

"You really want this and want Seth here??"

"Yes Seth is like my brother and we will have the doctor and the guys on call if something happens. If something happens the guys will come and get me to the hospital fast. It will all be ok."

"Well then what the hell? Let's do it."

"Ok then we will have to start the classes soon. And you will have to get a little bit of training."

"Ok. Now I'm getting nervous about the baby coming." She grabbed my hand and put it on her big belly and put her hand over it.

"Baby it will all be ok. We will do this together." And she kissed me again and then slid down and put her head back on my chest, but our hands stayed on the baby.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Ch. 12 Nervous**

_Jacob's POV_

"Bella do we really have to do this?"

"Yes, you have to do this for our baby." And she put my hand on her big belly.

"But Bells this is lame."

"Are you saying our family and our life together is lame?"

"No I didn't say that."

"Yes you did just not in so many words."

"Fine, I love you and our new family." We walked into the birthing class with Seth since he was going to be there.

"Seth thank you for coming."

"No thank you for letting me be there when it happens. I get extra credit for seeing it really happen, in college."

"Well that is really cool, and it will be nice to have someone besides my _husband_ there."

"Honey I said I was sorry."

"Whatever." We went in and the teacher started to talk.

"Ok this is a class to prepare you and your partner or partners for the birth of your baby or babies."

"Bells you sure you want to do this?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yes Jacob! If you don't want to do this I will just have Seth do it!"

"Calm down Bells."

"Do Not Tell Me What To Do!"

"Bells calm down."

"I'm not going to talk to you anymore."

"If you two are done with your little talking and not talking I would like to continue my class."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Ok well I want everyone to grab a mat and the pillows they brought and sit on the floor. The head partner sit behind your mommy-to-be and put the pillow between you. Sit with your legs open and then the mommy-to-be needs to sit with their back onto the pillow and onto the partner's chest. Partner 2 sit on the right side on the mommy-to-be and hold her hand and support her."

We did this and Bella was leaning on me and Seth was sitting next to her.

"Ok now Partner 1 wrap your arms around our mommies and rub our babies to make them kick and wake up." I started to rub the baby and kissed her. "Don't suck up to me Jacob Black."

"Ok now mommies and Partners 1 and 2 start to breath together. He He Who He He Who He He Who."

We all did this and Seth and Bella were all into it and I just did it and rolled my eyes. We did this for 5 minutes and then the teacher talked a lot about the birth and how to do it right and if there was an emergency and everything. It was boring as hell but I listened because we would be using it pretty soon.

I was so nervous about the whole thing. I knew Seth would be there and his teacher told him he could call him and he would walk us threw it if something bad happened. That helped me feel a little better but not much. I mean Bella said that she would help me too but once those contractions started she would be in so much pain and would just want it over with.

All that guys wanted to be there but we said no. We didn't want this to be a big deal. Not even Billy and Charlie were going to be there until after the baby was here. I for sure couldn't do it if I had my dad breathing down my neck and Charlie reaching for his gun because I had done this to his little girl.

I just had to breathe. Everything was going to be fine and I could handle it, Seth, Bella and I could handle this.

Lately Seth had been around a lot. At first I thought it was weird but now it is just like he is our own son. He has moved in with us and is in the guest bedroom. He is just as excited about the baby as an older brother would be.

It was nice to have him at the house all the time too. If I was out on patrol Seth was there with Bella. If Seth was out on patrol I was there with Bella. It was good to have another pair of hands around the house. Seth was also a pretty good cook. Since Bella was on bed rest Seth was cooking almost all the meals and they were great.

Seth was a great student too. He was in med school and was to graduate next year. He was so excited about and loved doing it to.

_1 month later_

Bella was getting really uncomfortable now. Walking, sleeping, sitting, laying, nothing it was all uncomfortable for her. I felt so bad. I tried everything I could to help her but nothing helped.

"Bells why don't you go sit on the big ball?"

"Fine." She went over to the big rolling ball that the doctor said she could sit on because she would have to focus on balancing instead of the pain and discomfort.

"Honey when is this baby going to come out of me!?!"

"I don't know baby. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It just hurts and my feet hurt and my back hurts and my head hurts."

"I'm sorry." I started to rub her back and she put her head forward and her hands on her knees and took a deep breath.

"Where's Seth?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"He was supposed to be home an hour ago. I told him not to be late."

"Honey you aren't his mother."

"He lives in my house, under my roof, he is my son."

"Ok but I don't know what time he will be home. He will be fine."

"Honey give me the phone I want to call him and make sure he is ok."

"Babe he's fine."

"Give me the phone!"

"Fine here." I handed her the phone and she called him. The phone was loud so when he answered I heard.

"Hey mom." –Seth

"Honey weren't you suppose to be home?" –Bells

"Yeah sorry, I'm at Sam's I will be home in 10 minutes." –Seth

"Ok be careful, love you." –Bells

"Love you too." –Seth

"He will be home in 10."

"Ok, when did he start calling you mom?"

"When he moved in. He is my baby."

"Ok honey just don't forget you have another baby on the way." I reached around her waist and started to rub her belly.

"Ow!"

"What?!"

"Contraction!" I just sat there supporting her. Then I was rubbing the baby again and I felt the contraction. It was like a wave over her belly.

"Just breathe baby! Just breathe!"

"I'm freaking breathing!"

"Ok I was just trying to help."

"I'm sorry." The contraction passed and she kissed me. She turned around to face me. She laid her head on my chest and I rubbed circles on her back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess." She took a deep breath and then released it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kept her head on my chest. "It's ok baby. Deep breath, deep breath."

"It passed"

"Okay. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Ice"

"Ok I will go get it. Let's get you into the bed first."

"OK"

I helped her get into the bed and comfortable. She was lying on her side hugging the body pillow. She had her eyes closed but she was still in pain. I went and got her ice and came back up and she was still lying there.

"Honey, how are you?"

"Fine. It hurts though."

"I know I'm sorry. It will be over soon and we will be able to hole our baby."

"Yeah I can't wait"

"Me either baby, me either."

"Ow!! Ow! Ow!" she sat up breathing heavy and I held her hand and put a hand behind her back to help her stay up.

"Just breathe it will pass. Deep breath!"

"He He Who! He He Who! He He Who!"

"Ok baby almost over, it's ok almost over."

"Where is Seth!?"

"He should be here in a couple more minutes. It's ok."

"Jacob I need to push! I'm ready to push!"

"Baby it isn't time yet!"

"Jacob it hurts!"

"I know I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She leaned up and kissed me.

"Baby its ok just get Seth here."

Just then we heard Seth come through the front door.

"SETH!" I was yelling.

He came running up the steps and saw what was going on. By now I was sitting behind Bella and was lying her head back on my chest breathing heavy with her eyes closed and I was holding both of her hands.

"How long has she been in labor?"

"I don't know"

"I started feeling contractions this morning."

"Baby why didn't you tell me" I was so hurt that she didn't tell me.

"I'm sorry I just thought it was false labor."

"Ok well you still should have told me."

"Sorry"

"It's ok baby."

"Ok let me see how dilated you are." Seth went in the bathroom and washed his hands and then put gloves on and came over with some towels. He put the towels under Bella and pulled off her panties.

"Has your water broken yet?"

"No"

"Ok" He checked her. "Ok you are about 7 centimeters dilated. If your water doesn't break soon we will have to break it."

"Ok" We sat there for another hour and Seth called the doctor and everybody and told them. The doctor said just to relax and stay calm and once her water broke to get her in the tub. A little after that Bella's water broke and I started the bath water. I got it nice and hot like she wanted and then helped her get in. I got in with her behind her to support her.

Seth checked her again. "Ok Bells it's time to push."

"Thank god!"

I laughed a little and so did Seth.

"Ok Bells Jake is going to count when you start to push. Don't stop until he gets to 10."

"Ok"

"Ok Bells push."

She started to push and I started to count.

"1….2….3….4….5……6…."

"Count faster!" She was yelling at me."

"7…8...9…10" She let out a huge breath and leaned back on me.

"That was great Bells. Again Push!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Ch. 13 Growing Up**

_Jacob's POV_

She put her head down to her chest and pushed hard I counted again then she released her breath.

"How you doing, honey?"

"OW!" she started to push again and I counted. We did this for about 15 minutes.

"Bells I see the head! Push!"

She pushed again and while I was counting I leaned forward with her and looked over her shoulder and saw the head. She pushed for another 2 hours.

"Bells one more push and the baby should be here! Push!" she pushed as hard as she could and started to scream and squeeze my hands harder.

That's when we heard it. Seth pulled the baby out of the water and the baby started to cry. Bella laid back on me limp. She was so tired and she was breathing heavy. She had her eyes closed and then Seth handed her the baby. She opened her eyes and looked down at the baby and start to cry instantly. I was crying to and so was Seth. She turned her head and kissed me a couple times.

I cut the cord and then Seth took her and started to clean her off. While he did that I got Bella out of the water and dressed and comfortable in the bed. I went and lay next to her and kissed her a lot.

"Baby you did so great. I love you so much, I love you, I love you, and I love you."

"I love you too. And I love our baby."

I had my arms wrapped around her and she had her head resting on my chest. Seth brought the baby out wrapped in a blanket and gave the little bundle to me. I was holding the baby and just couldn't stop looking at the little miracle.

"Seth what is it?"

"A little girl"

"Awe honey we have a girl."

I kissed her again and handed her the baby.

"Hey Jake I'm sorry but can I talk to you really fast?"

"Yeah" I got up and went into the hallway.

"What Seth?"

"Ummm well ummm…."

"What Seth?"

"I-I-I imprinted on the baby." He put up his hands to block the blow that he thought I was going to throw but when he said that, I know that I should have been an angry father but I was happy that it was Seth that my new daughter would be spending the rest of her life with. I was really happy I just hoped Bella would be too.

"Seth that's great."

"What?"

"I'm glad that it's you but can I go back in there?"

"Yeah we can talk later"

"Ok go tell the guys and Billy and Charlie. Tell them that they can come over in the morning for breakfast and to meet the new baby."

"Ok I will sleep at Sam's tonight to give you guys some time."

"You don't have too. We like you here, it's your house and I bet your second mom is going to want you here, and you need to help me cook in the morning."

"Ok I will be home by 11 since it's 10. I'm just going to go and check in with everyone."

"Ok"

I went back in there to see Bella breast feeding the baby for the first time. I went over and sat down again and put my arm around her and kissed her forehead. By then the baby was done and Bella handed her to me for me to burt her. I was afraid that I wasn't going to be able to be super gently but it was easy when I was my little angel.

"What are we going to name her?"

"I don't know I have been thinking about it for awhile."

"What have you got?"

"For a girl I had Lona meaning beautiful and Grace meaning good will, so it would be Lona Grace Black. Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Good"

_4 years later_

Bella was 5 months pregnant with twins and we were so excited. Lona was really excited and loved to be with Bella all the time. Lona was getting so big, and she was so smart. Seth was like her best friend and Bella completely liked the idea of Seth and Lona being together once she was old enough.

Charlie and Billy were thrilled about Lona and the twins on the way. We were all so excited.

Today we were going to a party and Sam and Emily's house. They were just having a little get together for all of us.

"Lona come on we have to go and see everybody."

"Coming daddy."

I looked up and Lona was slowly walking down the stairs hold on and being careful. She looked like me with Bella's eyes and she for sure had Bella's clumsiness.

"Angel you look so pretty."

"Thank you daddy. Wait till you see mommy, she is beautiful."

"Ok" Just then I looked up to see Bella walking down the steps. I picked up Lona and held her on my one side and then took Bella's hand.

"Babe you look amazing."

"Thank you." She stood on her toes and gave me a long kiss. Towards the end Lona bent in and kissed us both. Bells and I laughed and so did Lona.

We got in the car and drove to Sam's. When we got there I got Lona out and picked her up and then I helped Bells out and grabbed her hand. We walked up to the door and heard everyone out back so we walked around to the back. There sat my brothers and our family. Lona wanted down so I put her down and she ran to Embry.

"Uncle Embry!" he turned around and got a huge smile on his face and picked her up.

"I missed you Miss Lona Grace."

"I missed you too." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then was past around to all of her uncles and then ending with her Grandpa Billy, Grandpa Charlie, and Grandma Sue.

"Hey Bells how you feelin'?" Embry came over and gave her a hug and rubbed her growing belly a little.

"Pretty how about you? You haven't been over to eat in awhile."

"Now Bells you know I don't come over there just to eat your amazing food."

"I know"

"Good. So maybe sometime this week I can come and chill? I miss my Lona Grace."

"I told you guys whenever you want to come over you can"

"Ok" We all ate dinner and hung out and talked. Lona ended up falling asleep on me. We left a little bit after she was asleep and went home. I carried Lona up to her room and tucked her in then I went into the bedroom to see Bella starting to fall asleep too.

"Hey baby."

"Hi" She was half asleep so I went over and helped her get her shoes off and her pajama's on then I covered her up and got in bed with her. She curled up to my chest and hugged me close. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. She fell asleep fast and so did I. I woke up at about 2:30am to Lona crying. I jumped up and went to see what was wrong. I ran in her room and she was sitting in her bed crying.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream daddy."

"Oh poor baby."

I went over and put her on my lap and she laid her head on my chest and slowly stopped crying.

"Daddy can I sleep in bed with you and mommy incase the monster comes back?"

"Of course" I picked her up and slowly carried her into our bedroom. Bella was still sleeping so I laid Lona down in the middle of the bed and covered her up. I laid down next to her and we both fell asleep.

I woke up with a little foot in my face and a little leg on my shoulder. Lona was lying sideways on the bed. She had her feet and legs on my and then her little head was gently lying on Bella's belly. Bella's hand was gently rubbing Lona's forehead but they were both asleep. I loved Lona gently and laid her the right way.

She stayed asleep and curled up against me. So I lay there all morning waiting for the two of them to wake up. Bella woke up first and looked at Lona and giggled quietly.

"What's so funny?" I whispered to her.

"Nothing it is so cute."

"Well thanks. Sorry if she woke you up, she was crying last night from a bad dream and I brought her in her."

"It's ok she got up and gave me a kiss last night after you fell back to sleep and I started to rub her forehead like I did when she was a baby and she fell right to sleep."

"Awe, she is a little angel."

"I know, I wonder what we are going to have now."

"I don't care just so they are healthy and happy."

"Yeah, Lona wants a boy and a girl. What do you want?"

"Two boys would be fun"

"That's what I was thinking."

_4 months, 6 hours in labor, 2 hours of pushing, a lot of screaming, and many tears later_

"They are beautiful Bells" Bella and I were sitting in the bed each of us holding a baby. We now had two boys and they were perfect. Everybody was on there way to the hospital and Charlie and Sue had Lona.

"What should we name them?"

"How about Gavin meaning little hawk and Grady meaning Noble?"

"I like it. Lona Grace, Gavin Michael, and Grady Samuel."

"I love it."

_17 years later_

It has been 17 years since the boys were born. They are both now two strong wolves and two strong men. They have both already imprinted and are in love. It is so sweet to see are kids in love and happy.

Lona and Seth are married and expecting a baby. Lona is 6 months pregnant and they live in Hawaii. We miss them both so much and we are planning to go down there soon to see them.

Gavin and his girlfriend Gabby live in an apartment in Seattle so we get to see them a lot. Grady and live here about a mile away. Bella and I are living life and taking everything in. Next week is our 22nd anniversary.

_Lona's POV_

"Seth? Baby?"

"Yeah in here."

I slowly walked into his office and sat down on his lap. "What do you want me to make for dinner?"

"Anything you want babe. I have to run to the hospital really fast though."

"Awe baby you have been there like everyday this week. I miss you."

"I know I'm sorry I just really have to go in."

"Fine. I'm ordering a pizza"

"I'm sorry" I got up and walked out into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

When I was done I went and sat on the couch to wait and put on the TV. Seth came down and bent over the couch and kissed my neck. His hands slowly slide down my chest to my belly and he gently rubbed the baby.

"Mr. Suck Up we need to talk when you get home."

"About?"

"Stuff just go to work and hurry back."

"Ok I love you." He bent down and gave me a kiss then left. I sat on the couch and waited for the pizza. The door bell rang and I got up and answered it. I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh god…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Y A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Ch. 14 Violated**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Ok I love you." He bent down and gave me a kiss then left. I sat on the couch and waited for the pizza. The door bell rang and I got up and answered it. I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks._

"_Oh god…"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lona's POV_

"Hi Lona"

"What are you doing here?" I tired to close the door but he stopped it.

"Just get out and leave!"

"Come on lets just talk."

"No get out!"

"Stop being like this!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me hard into him.

"Ow that hurt stop!"

"Lona you're having a baby?"

"Yes with the love of my life!"

"I'm the love of your life!"

"No your not! I'm calling your father!"

"What is he going to do? He is all the way back in La Push with your father!"

"Please just leave me alone and go home, please."

"No I love you"

"Well I said good bye to you a long time ago"

"Please Lona take me back"

"No I'm having Seth's baby now."

"Seth!?"

"Yes Seth he is the one who imprinted on me."

"But I love you"

"Mitch I don't care!"

"You know what my father was right"

"About what?"

"Well he always said that your family would always fall under the alpha, that's why your father never had the nerve become what he was meant to be, Alpha!"

"Sam would never say that about us and don't you dare say that about my father! He stayed under because Sam, your father was there first. You just wait, when your father dies, guess who will be alpha then?"

"Not you!"

"Oh yes I will. I will move back to La Push and I will be Alpha!"

"No way there has never been a female alpha, but don't be to heartbroken baby you can be my mate." He stepped back over to me and pulled me close to him.

"Let go of me. Over my dead body would I EVER stand by your side?"

"We'll see…"

"Then leave!"

"Well I think I might stick around. I haven't seen my brother Seth in awhile."

"I think you should leave. Seth has been working over time at the hospital and I have a feeling he would be pretty anger to her that the mother of his child has bruises from you."

"You're going to have more then bruises before I leave."

He threw me to the ground and was on top of me. I started to scream but it was too late he had my pants down and he was already at the entrance of my womanhood, a place that only Seth had been. I continued to scream, but who would hear me? No one, great time to leave somewhere with no neighbors Seth.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Please STOP!"

That's when he finished rapping and beating me. When he was done I was in tears and couldn't do anything but lay there. He got up and left with the door open a little. I don't know how long I laid there crying. I couldn't move, I felt gross and dirty and violated. I couldn't believe this just happened, from practically my own family. Our fathers were like brothers. At one point in my life I loved him.

"Help, Seth help, Seth" I couldn't even yell anymore. My throat was so dry that it was down to a whisper. Then I heard his car. He was walking up to the house and didn't notice until he was reaching for his keys that the door was cracked open.

"LONA!?! WHERE ARE YOU!? LONA?!"

"Seth! Help." I was still only whispering but he found me lying on the floor crying his name.

"Oh God what happened!?"

"He raped me, Seth he raped me. He raped me and I'm pregnant with our baby and he raped me. I don't love him anymore, I love you and he raped me. He hit me and then just left me."

"Oh baby who? Who? WHO!?" Seth pulled me into his arms and carried me to the couch. He was shaking like he was going to phase.

"Lona you need to tell me who!"

"Mi-mi-mit-mitch" I sobbing again.

"Mitch as in Sam's son Mitch?!"

"Yes baby." I pulled myself close to him and put my head on his chest and sobbed.

"I'm sorry I left. I should have just stayed home with you. This would have never happened. It's my entire fault."

"No it isn't it's mine, I didn't look threw the window before opening the door and then I couldn't close the door. He wanted me back and I said no because I loved you and he didn't like that so he did this. Seth he hurt me, what if he hurt the baby?"

"I don't let's get you up stairs in bed and I will check you out to make sure the baby is ok and that nothing is wrong with you and then we are going to the police station and reporting him."

"No baby! What if he comes back if he finds out I told the police?!"

"Baby he is never going to hurt you again; I will make sure of that."

"What if he comes when you aren't home? What if it's after I have the baby and he hurts the baby?!" I protectively put my hand on my belly.

"Baby he won't. I'm calling your father and Sam too. I will call Billy in the morning."

"Please don't tell my dad. He will be disappointed that I didn't phase and stop him."

"Baby it is NOT your fault. You couldn't phase in the house and you were in shock. Baby its ok, and we need to tell your dad."

"He will be disappointed though."

I started sobbing again on Seth's chest.

"Baby your dad loves you so much. There is nothing in this world that you can do to disappoint him."

"Baby I didn't even try to stop him, all I did was scream and no one heard me."

"Lona I'm sorry I wasn't home. I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault you had to work. I'm just glad you found me. I love you."

He held me close and kissed me.

"I love you too."

Seth got up and went and called my dad and then Sam. My dad wanted to fly here tonight but I said no. I couldn't go through this with him here too. Sam was in shock and was planning to disown Mitch. He said that if he were doing that to someone that was like his sister then he didn't deserve to be in the pack. I felt horrible. I felt like I was the one that had broken up a family.

Seth called the police and told them what happened. He told them that I was to shaken up to go in tonight so we were going in the morning the file the report. He came back in the bedroom and laid down behind me. He held me closed and was so warm. I covered us up and put my face into his chest.

"Baby are the doors locked?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

I didn't sleep much and I'm pretty sure neither did Seth. We stayed where we were in each other arms all night. I fell asleep on and off and every now and then I would hear Seth's soft snores. They were relaxing. I was so scared for him to let me go.


	15. Chapter 15

**Y A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Ch. 15 Going Home**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Baby are the doors locked?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ok."_

_I didn't sleep much and I'm pretty sure neither did Seth. We stayed where we were in each other arms all night. I fell asleep on and off and every now and then I would hear Seth's soft snores. They were relaxing. I was so scared for him to let me go._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lona's POV_

When I woke up in the morning Seth wasn't in bed.

"Seth?!"

"Yeah babe?"

"I didn't know where you went it scared me."

"I'm sorry your dad called and I didn't want to wake you." He walked back into the bedroom and lay down with me again. I faced him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Baby I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It was my own fault."

"No it wasn't Lona"

"I feel like it was."

"Well it wasn't. Oh yeah and Mitch went home and they have arrested him. He confused and everything and is now in jail so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Ok" that was a relief I was glad that I didn't have to worry about him coming back again when Seth wasn't home.

I kissed Seth. "You don't have to work today do you?"

"No I called off for the next 2 weeks."

"Ok good." He kissed me a couple times and then we laid there. We both started to fall back to sleep.

"Baby what did my dad want?"

"He wants you to call him and your mom. They are worried and your brothers want to kill Mitch."

"Awe I miss my brothers so much. I miss mom and dad too."

"I know even I miss your dad and mom. I might even miss your brothers too." We both laughed a little.

"Well we only have one more month till I can't fly anymore till after I have the baby."

"Maybe we could take a trip home."

"That would be amazing and I could go and see Sam in person then."

"Baby you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do."

"Ok"

"Well I'm going to call my dad back and see if he wants a visit from his little girl."

"Ok" I grabbed the phone off the night stand and dialed my mom and dad's house number.

"Hey dad."

"_Hey baby how are you? I miss you so much and so does your mother."_

"Well that was something that I was calling for, would you and mom mind if Seth and I came to visit?"

"_Oh wow that would be amazing, we miss you so much and we haven't seen you pregnant yet and we miss Seth. I think Gavin and Grady are going to explode if they don't see you soon too."_

"Awe dad you're going to make me cry. I miss you guys so much too."

"_Ok then it's settled we will see you guys soon."_

"Ok bye dad love you. Tell mom, Grady, and Gavin I love them too."

"_Ok I love you too. Bye angel."_

"Bye dad"

I hung up the phone and turned back to Seth.

"Ok we got to get tickets soon and start to pack. I want to go as soon as possible."

"Ok I will go buy the tickets now."

"Baby I don't mean to be a bother but can we get them in first class, more room?"

"Sure momma." He kissed me and then went and sat at the desk in the bedroom on his laptop to buy the tickets. I went into the closet and found our suit cases. Seth had all black stuff and I had all hot pink stuff. I rolled them out of the closet and laid them out on the floor and opened them.

We were ready to go in three days and we were leaving for the airport. Seth was finishing loading up the trunk and I was making sure I had everything I needed then I went out to the car and got in.

"Baby you got everything?"

"Yeah"

"Ok then lets go."

"Ok." We got in the car and drove an hour to the airport and parked the car. Seth got the stuff out and we started to wheel it to the front desk. We went through everything and we were sitting in out seats now waiting to take off.

"I'm so happy to see everyone."

"I know me too."

"My dad and Grady are picking us up at the airport."

"Ok and then my mom and Leah are going to your parents' house with everyone else at 5:30"

"Ok we should be at my parent's at 4:30 so we can unpack and I'm going to lay down when we get there. The doctor said that the only way that I could fly was to get a lot of rest."

"Ok we will make sure of that."

"I love you"

"I love you too baby"


	16. Chapter 16

**Y A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Ch. 16 Sleeping and Catching up**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Ok we should be at my parent's at 4:30 so we can unpack and I'm going to lay down when we get there. The doctor said that the only way that I could fly was to get a lot of rest."_

"_Ok we will make sure of that."_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too baby"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lona's POV_

We were landing and I was waking up Seth.

"Baby we're here. Wake up babe." I kissed him and then he woke up. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah"

"Good" He kissed me, the plane landed and we started to get off. We went and got our bags and then started to wake to the entrance. When we got to the entrance I saw my brothers standing there. Then they saw me. They both started running over to me and hugged me.

"Oh my god look at you! Oh my god I never thought my sister would be having a baby!"

"I missed you too Grady."

"I missed you sis."

"I missed you more Gavin."

I gave them both a huge hug and they both were rubbing the baby.

"SETH!" they both said it at the same time and then gave him a "man" hugs.

"So you knocked my big sister up?"

"Grady stop bothering him"

"I was just asking."

"Well stop, let's go home. I was to see everybody."

"Ok we got the car outside."

"Ok" they took my luggage and showed us where the car was. I sat in the front and Grady was driving. Gavin and Seth sat in the back.

"So how are you guys? How are the girlfriends?"

"Good"

"Great"

"Good I'm glad."

"Yeah and mom has been freaking out to see you and dad keeps saying his angel is coming to visit. Ha I think its funny dad gave you a nickname. Me and Gavin are just "The Boys"."

"You're so funny, you're just jealous that dad loves me more."

"Yeah right."

"It's true."

"No way, he loves me the most."

"Guess what he loves me more then both of you."

Seth was just sitting there laughing at us. We finally got to the house and my mom and dad came running outside to me. Seth was helping me out of the big SUV when my mom came running over.

"Hi mom!"

"Hi baby!" she hugged me close and kissed my forehead. "Look at this baby" She reached down and started to rub the baby too. Seth was standing at my side with his arm around my waist and he had me close. It made me feel better about being here. It had been awhile since I had seen them and I knew they weren't that happy about me being pregnant and not yet married.

"There's my angel. How was the flight?" my dad came over and pulled my into a tight hug.

"It was good. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry about Mitch, baby I am so sorry."

"Dad I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok baby"

We went into the house and I went up to my old room with Seth and we started to unpack. I was done fast so I lay down while Seth finished and then he came and lay down on the bed behind me. I was lying on my side and she wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck.

"How is my momma?"

"Tired, how are you babe?"

"Also tired" I looked at the clock and it was 4:30.

"We have a half an hour till we have to go down stairs."

"Let's take a little nap."

"Ok" Seth pulled the blanket up over us and we kicked our shoes off and I turned and faced him. I rested my head on his chest and started to fall asleep.

"Seth I have like the worst headache ever."

"Do you want me to get you some Advil?"

"No I'm just going to sleep it off because I am way too comfortable for you to move right now."

"Ha-ha ok" We fell asleep and before I knew it I heard the door slowly open and heard Grady or Gavin come in.

"Seth it's time for the party"

"Dude she has a horrible headache, I'm going to stay here with her and let sleep it off for awhile"

"Ok that's fine. I will let everyone know and we can save you guys some food."

"Ok thanks"

"Yup"

"Baby shouldn't we go down there?"

"Shh no it's ok we will just stay up here so you can feel better. Go back to sleep babe."

"Ok I love you"

"I love you too" I laid my head back down and so did Seth and I fell asleep fast.


	17. Chapter 17

**Y A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Ch. 17 Leftovers**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Baby shouldn't we go down there?"_

"_Shh no it's ok we will just stay up here so you can feel better. Go back to sleep babe."_

"_Ok I love you"_

"_I love you too" I laid my head back down and so did Seth and I fell asleep fast._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lona's POV_

I woke up at about 10 at night and Seth was sleeping. I stayed laying there until Seth woke up. He got up at about 10:45 and then kissed me.

"Are you hungry?"

"Me and the baby"

"Ok let's go get some leftovers."

"Ok" We got up and I put on a big fuzzy robe because I was cold and then Seth grabbed my hand and we walked down stairs.

Mom and dad were still up and sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey guys, sorry that we slept."

"Its ok angel we knew you guys would be tired from the flight."

"Yeah"

"Baby there's leftovers in the fridge."

"Ok"

"Emily made macaroni and meatballs and then I made sausage sandwiches."

"That sounds so good"

"It was"

"Good." Seth and I both made a plate and put them in the microwave and then sat down with my mom and dad.

"So how have you guys been?"

"Good how about you guys and the baby?"

"Great" I was glad that my mom and dad were doing good. I missed them so much and it was so good to see them.

"So have you guys thought about what you are going to name the baby?'

"Well we have thrown some around but nothing that we love yet."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We aren't sure; we want it to stay a surprise."

"No, Lona wants it to stay a surprise, I'm dying to know."

My dad let out a huge laugh and everyone laughed along with him.

"Well I have just heard that it just adds to the moment."

"It does, Seth would know."

"Yeah when I had you Seth was the one that told us you were a girl."

"That is so weird that I'm having a baby with the same person that helped deliver me."

"Yeah it is but you guys are in love."

"Yeah" I turned to Seth who was sweetly looking at me and I gave him a kiss.

"Well we will leave you two kids alone. It's getting pretty late and we're tired. See you in the morning." My mom gave Seth and me each a kiss and then my dad gave me a kiss and Seth a pat on the shoulder. They went upstairs and Seth and I finished our dinner and then went upstairs again. I put the TV on and a movie.

"What movie are we watching?"

"The Pacifier"

"Baby that's a kid's movie."

"So what I love this movie plus in the being Vin Diesel in a wet suit is so hot."

"Wow"

"Oh shut up it's a funny movie."

"Fine" We watched the movie and started to fall asleep. We fell asleep by the end and I woke up a couple times from the baby kicking me. Every time I woke up so did Seth and I felt bad that I kept him up.

In the morning he was the first one up. He held me in his arms until I woke up. I kissed him as soon as I woke up.

"Good morning baby, I'm sorry for keeping you up."

"Baby its ok I was just making sure that you were ok."

"I was fine you didn't have to get up with me every time."

"I know but I wanted to I felt bad."

"Baby don't feel bad."

"I did this to you" he gently touched my belly.

"Baby we both did this, and I am thrilled we did this. It is another life honey"

"I know but I just feel bad that you have to go through all the pain and labor."

"I know but I have been looking at that stuff and I found something that might be naturally pain free."


	18. Chapter 18

**Y A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Ch. 18 Momma**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Baby we both did this, and I am thrilled we did this. It is another life honey"_

"_I know but I just feel bad that you have to go through all the pain and labor."_

"_I know but I have been looking at that stuff and I found something that might be naturally pain free."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lona's POV_

He looked at me with confusion. "How is that?"

"Well I have been researching it, and it is called an orgasmic birth."

"I don't get it?"

"Well when the baby is coming down the birth canal, it is hitting the same muscles as when your manhood is going in. It hits the same spots that cause an orgasm."

"So this means what?"

"It means if we cause the same mood as when we are having sex I will have a continuous orgasm instead of pain."

"So do we have to have sex while you are having the baby, because honey that is a little gross."

"No, no honey we just create the mood so that my body feels the same way as when we are having sex. We will get to make out and I will be in the tub and everything."

"So it is like sex without actually 'connecting'?"

"Yes and I won't have pain when I have the baby."

"I'm for it."

"Good"

_2 months later_

Seth and I were home and I was feeling large to say the least.

"Seth can you get me some water please?"

"Yeah hold on Lona."

"Ok baby"

Five minutes later Seth came in with a bottle of water for me. He came and laid down next to me and kissed my forehead.

"How are you feelin' momma?"

"Really big"

"I'm sorry, but you are beautiful."

He reached his hand under the blanket and gently started to make circles on my belly with his fingers. The baby always started to move a lot when Seth was around. He got a huge grin on his face when the baby kicked him. I took the blanket off and pulled my shirt up and laid on my back. He kissed it and kept his hand on the baby and I put my hand over his and moved it to where the baby was really moving a lot.

"Does the baby do this all the time?"

"Sometimes…"

"I just wish that I could feel what you feel sometimes."

"It is pretty amazing but most of the time I'm just really sore."

"I'm sorry"

"Baby it isn't your fault."

"Yeah but I feel bad, is there anything that I can do?"

"Rub my back a little?"

"For sure momma, turn on your side." I turned over on my side and he snuggled closer and wrapped his arms around me and started to rub my lower back. It felt so good that I let out a moan.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No it feels so great!"

"Ok" he let out a small laugh and continued to rub my back. After about 10 minutes I turned over to face him and kissed him. He kissed my back and started to pull away but I wrapped my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. He took that as an invite and kissed me back. He pulled off my shirt and I pulled off his and unbuttoned his pants. I gently started to pull his jeans down. He reached for my sweats and panties down at the same time. He threw all the clothes on the ground while kissing me. I continued to kiss him while I ran my fingers up and down his perfect chest. I broke the kiss and kissed down it. We rolled so that I was on top and I went down to his boxers and pulled them off and threw them to the floor. I went up to his manhood and took him in my mouth he let out a groan and thrust into me. I took him all the way in and thrust in and out around it. Slowly nibbling his tip. One finally thrust and came in my mouth. I took it all in and when I was done I went and kissed up his chest to his mouth.

He kissed me with tongue and then rolled us again. He slowly lowered himself to me, gently entering. He pushed into me and started to thrust. I wanted, needed more of him in me. I pushed harder against him trying to get him deeper inside.

"Fuck, Lona!" he moaned.

"Seth!" I screamed his name. A few more thrusts and I felt my climax coming.

"I'm almost there! Seth!"

"Fuck Lona me too!" we both thrust harder against each other and then we came together.

We both did a final moan and then were trying to catch our breaths.

"Wow"

"Shit"

"That was amazing"

"You have no idea" He was holding me in his arms and was rubbing the baby.

"The doctor said that having sex would be good for how we want to have the baby."

"Good because that was amazing."

"I know" the baby was kicking a lot.

"Wow honey the baby is kicking like crazy."

"I know this is how it has been for the past couple of days."

"Wow"

He kissed me and then got up and got dressed. I got dressed to and then went down to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Where are you going Seth?"

"I just have to go into the office really fast to check in on everything and then I will be back."

"Ok be home in time for dinner."

"What are we having, momma?"

"Chicken alfrado"

"That sounds great. I can't wait."

"OK hurry home and be safe sweetie"

"I always am, I love you momma."

"I love you too baby."

With that he left and I started to grill the chicken and start the sauce.

"Wow I love that man" as soon as I said that the baby kicked. "You love him too"

_**A/N: Ok this is my first "sex" scene that I have written so tell me how I did. Thank you for all the reviews and readings, I hope to get more. I love this chapter for some reason. I have been giving Lona the pet name momma from Seth, I don't really know why but in some weird way it reminds me of something that Seth would call his girlfriend. R&R please and there will be an update soon, maybe we will be meeting the new baby. **__****_


	19. Chapter 19

**Y A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Ch. 19 Pancakes**

_**Last Time:**_

"_OK hurry home and be safe sweetie"_

"_I always am, I love you momma."_

"_I love you too baby."_

_With that he left and I started to grill the chicken and start the sauce._

"_Wow I love that man" as soon as I said that the baby kicked. "You love him too"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lona's POV_

After I was done making dinner I set the table and got the drinks. I brought the food to the table and just as I sat it down in walked my man.

"Right on time" I whispered to myself. He walked in and took me in his arms and kissed me.

"Everything ok at work?"

"Yes but I couldn't focus thinking about earlier and this dinner."

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't be" We sat down and started to eat. The food was really good and once we finished I started to clear the table. I went over and loaded the dishwasher, that's when I felt someone behind me. He turned me around to face him and lifted me onto the counter and started to kiss me. He ran his hands down my sides and put his hands on the baby. The baby started to kick him and I giggled a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Every time you are near me or touch me the baby moves a lot."

"Oh is that right?" I nodded my head. He went down the level of the baby and left my shirt up a little. He kissed my big belly and started to talk to the baby.

"Now baby in there, be nice to your pretty mommy. She loves you and you just keep kicking her." The baby kicked his hand.

"Well you just need to be nice." He kissed my belly a couple more times and then came up and kissed me keeping his hands on the baby.

"I think the baby already has an attitude."

"What do you mean?"

"The baby is still kicking." I giggled out.

He laughed with me and then helped me off the counter. I finished with the dishes and then went and sat on the couch. He had ESPN on and a fire going and was sitting on the floor. He finished watching the highlights of the games and then shut off the TV and pulled me down onto his lap.

I sat in between his legs with my back on his chest and my head in his neck. We were listening and enjoying the fire and Seth had his hands on the baby. I had my hands on top of his and kissed his neck every now and again.

"I love you, momma"

"I love you too, baby"

He ran his hands down my big belly and under the waist band of my sweat pants. He was gently rubbing his whole way down and then he reached my already wet core. He slowly stuck his fingers in and started to rub my clit. I let out a soft moan into his neck and kissed him again. He started to rub harder. And I started to moan more. I kissed him and he kissed me back and then he slowly ran his hands back up to my big belly.

"That was like…wow"

"Haha"

"I love you" and I kissed him again.

"I love you too."

We fell asleep there and woke up the next morning lying on the floor with blankets and pillows around us. I was in Seth's arms and we were both just waking up.

"Good morning momma"

"Good morning baby" I gave him a gently kiss. When I woke up a little more I realized that we were lying on an air mattress.

"Seth how did we get on this?"

"Well after you fell asleep I set up on the couch and went and got this so that we could sleep by the fire and I didn't want your back to hurt."

"Awe thanks baby."

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"I love you most" I kissed him again and then turned over on the mattress to try and get a little more sleep. He put his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck. We both fell back to sleep when we realized that it was 5 in the morning.

When I woke up again it was 11 am and Seth was cooking something because I smelled it.

"Baby?"

"In the kitchen"

"Ok I'm coming." I got up slowly with trouble and walked, well more like waddled, into the kitchen. I had one hand resting on my lower back and the other on my big belly when I went and sat at the table.

"What are you making sweet heart?"

"Food"

"Cool what kinda food?"

"The eating kinda food."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah"

"So when is the food going to be done?"

"Pretty soon"

"Good the baby is starving."

"Oh ok then I will hurry" he laughed a little. Once he was done he put something on a plate still not letting me see it and brought it over to the table.

"Oh baby it's my favorite!"

"I know"

"Banana, walnut, caramel, with a scope of ice cream on top."

"Exactly"

I started to eat it and it tasted like heaven on a dish. It was amazing. The pancakes were warm and fluffy and the caramel was sweet and smooth. The ice cream was cold and creamy. It was a combination that made an amazing explosion in your mouth. When we were finished I sat back in the chair and put my hand on the baby, rubbing big circles.

"Honey that was amazing"

"Good I'm glad momma"

He took the plates and started to clean it up, when the doorbell rang.

"I will get it sweetie." I got up and slowly made my way to the door and opened it.

"Oh shit!!" I felt the tears coming on fast.


	20. Chapter 20

**Y A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Ch. 20 Nooo!**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Good I'm glad momma"_

_He took the plates and started to clean it up, when the doorbell rang._

"_I will get it sweetie." I got up and slowly made my way to the door and opened it._

"_Oh shit!!" I felt the tears coming on fast._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lona's POV_

I heard a growl from behind me and Seth moved me behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I was just checking on _my_ child."

"What!?"

"Yes the child Lona is carrying is in fact mine."

"That's not true"

"Oh yes it is, tell him Lona."

"What?! I never, ever cheated on Seth."

"Ok but we will see when the baby is born." By now I was sobbing into Seth. The louder I started to cry the more he growled knowing that I was in pain.

"You better leave now before I kill you."

"I would love to see that."

"Really? Let's take a step outside then."

"Seth No!" he couldn't be serious.

They started to walk outside when Seth turned to me. "I will kill him Lona."

"Don't do this, please don't!"

"Baby you got to trust me."

"No don't do it please. Just close and lock the front door and pretend this never happened."

"I can't"

"Yes you can Seth do it for the baby, do it for me."

"I love you"

"Seth NO!"

"Yes" he gave me a kiss and then gently rubbed the baby a little bit and then went out the door.

"NOO!!" I fell to my knees crying.

I heard the fight start and I heard all of the sounds and the whines and whimpers, the growls and the ripping. I couldn't stand it any longer I stood up and went outside. Still crying I walked off the porch and phased. I knew it wasn't one of the best things for the baby but I needed to help Seth.

I ran full speed over to where they were fighting and bit so hard into his back leg and pulled it off. I was so pissed by this time that I didn't even care. After that I started to make him bleed in other places until finally he was dead. Seth got rid of everything and then phased down. So did I and when I did I almost fell over from being so dizzy. Seth was there and caught me.

"Lona you ok?"

"Just really dizzy, it's been a long time since I have done that."

"Lona why did you do that?! It is bad for the baby!"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Lona I'm not pregnant and I was getting rid of that ass that hurt you."

"Mitch would have left if you would have just closed the door."

"No he wouldn't have."

"I don't care you scared me."

"I'm sorry, momma"

"I forgive you but can we get into the house the baby is kicking really, really hard."

"Yeah" he put his arm around my waist and started to help me into the house. We were half way there when I stopped in pain. I bent forward and moaned out in pain. I used my knees to brace myself.

"Lona what's wrong?!"

"Contraction"

"Shit!" he waited until it passed and then helped me up to the bedroom and into bed. He started to leave and I didn't know where he was going.

"Seth?"

"I'm going to get everything ready I will hurry so we can get you pain free."

"Ok" He went into the room were the birthing tub was and got the water running. He lit a bunch of candles and had peaceful music playing. He came back into the bedroom with just his boxers on and came over to me.

"Ready?"

"Yes" I stood up and took everything off but my red lace see-threw bra.

"Wow I so wish you weren't giving birth, you look so damn sexy." I giggled a little.

He came over to me and started to help me walk over to the room. When I first saw the tub I thought I had a swimming pool in my house. It looked like a big hot tub. Seth helped me in and then got in with me. He went and sat on the ledge in the tub and pulled me onto his lap and started to rub my back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and lay down on his chest. I started to kiss him and down his neck, to his chest. He kissed me back and kept rubbing my back. That's when another contraction hit but this time instead of pain I felt as though I had reached my climax. I moaned in pleasure and continued to breath heavy and kiss Seth.

"Is it working momma?"

"Oh yes" he laughed a little but continued to support me.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Ch. 12 Nervous**

_Jacob's POV_

"Bella do we really have to do this?"

"Yes, you have to do this for our baby." And she put my hand on her big belly.

"But Bells this is lame."

"Are you saying our family and our life together is lame?"

"No I didn't say that."

"Yes you did just not in so many words."

"Fine, I love you and our new family." We walked into the birthing class with Seth since he was going to be there.

"Seth thank you for coming."

"No thank you for letting me be there when it happens. I get extra credit for seeing it really happen, in college."

"Well that is really cool, and it will be nice to have someone besides my _husband_ there."

"Honey I said I was sorry."

"Whatever." We went in and the teacher started to talk.

"Ok this is a class to prepare you and your partner or partners for the birth of your baby or babies."

"Bells you sure you want to do this?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yes Jacob! If you don't want to do this I will just have Seth do it!"

"Calm down Bells."

"Do Not Tell Me What To Do!"

"Bells calm down."

"I'm not going to talk to you anymore."

"If you two are done with your little talking and not talking I would like to continue my class."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Ok well I want everyone to grab a mat and the pillows they brought and sit on the floor. The head partner sit behind your mommy-to-be and put the pillow between you. Sit with your legs open and then the mommy-to-be needs to sit with their back onto the pillow and onto the partner's chest. Partner 2 sit on the right side on the mommy-to-be and hold her hand and support her."

We did this and Bella was leaning on me and Seth was sitting next to her.

"Ok now Partner 1 wrap your arms around our mommies and rub our babies to make them kick and wake up." I started to rub the baby and kissed her. "Don't suck up to me Jacob Black."

"Ok now mommies and Partners 1 and 2 start to breath together. He He Who He He Who He He Who."

We all did this and Seth and Bella were all into it and I just did it and rolled my eyes. We did this for 5 minutes and then the teacher talked a lot about the birth and how to do it right and if there was an emergency and everything. It was boring as hell but I listened because we would be using it pretty soon.

I was so nervous about the whole thing. I knew Seth would be there and his teacher told him he could call him and he would walk us threw it if something bad happened. That helped me feel a little better but not much. I mean Bella said that she would help me too but once those contractions started she would be in so much pain and would just want it over with.

All that guys wanted to be there but we said no. We didn't want this to be a big deal. Not even Billy and Charlie were going to be there until after the baby was here. I for sure couldn't do it if I had my dad breathing down my neck and Charlie reaching for his gun because I had done this to his little girl.

I just had to breathe. Everything was going to be fine and I could handle it, Seth, Bella and I could handle this.

Lately Seth had been around a lot. At first I thought it was weird but now it is just like he is our own son. He has moved in with us and is in the guest bedroom. He is just as excited about the baby as an older brother would be.

It was nice to have him at the house all the time too. If I was out on patrol Seth was there with Bella. If Seth was out on patrol I was there with Bella. It was good to have another pair of hands around the house. Seth was also a pretty good cook. Since Bella was on bed rest Seth was cooking almost all the meals and they were great.

Seth was a great student too. He was in med school and was to graduate next year. He was so excited about and loved doing it to.

_1 month later_

Bella was getting really uncomfortable now. Walking, sleeping, sitting, laying, nothing it was all uncomfortable for her. I felt so bad. I tried everything I could to help her but nothing helped.

"Bells why don't you go sit on the big ball?"

"Fine." She went over to the big rolling ball that the doctor said she could sit on because she would have to focus on balancing instead of the pain and discomfort.

"Honey when is this baby going to come out of me!?!"

"I don't know baby. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It just hurts and my feet hurt and my back hurts and my head hurts."

"I'm sorry." I started to rub her back and she put her head forward and her hands on her knees and took a deep breath.

"Where's Seth?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"He was supposed to be home an hour ago. I told him not to be late."

"Honey you aren't his mother."

"He lives in my house, under my roof, he is my son."

"Ok but I don't know what time he will be home. He will be fine."

"Honey give me the phone I want to call him and make sure he is ok."

"Babe he's fine."

"Give me the phone!"

"Fine here." I handed her the phone and she called him. The phone was loud so when he answered I heard.

"Hey mom." –Seth

"Honey weren't you suppose to be home?" –Bells

"Yeah sorry, I'm at Sam's I will be home in 10 minutes." –Seth

"Ok be careful, love you." –Bells

"Love you too." –Seth

"He will be home in 10."

"Ok, when did he start calling you mom?"

"When he moved in. He is my baby."

"Ok honey just don't forget you have another baby on the way." I reached around her waist and started to rub her belly.

"Ow!"

"What?!"

"Contraction!" I just sat there supporting her. Then I was rubbing the baby again and I felt the contraction. It was like a wave over her belly.

"Just breathe baby! Just breathe!"

"I'm freaking breathing!"

"Ok I was just trying to help."

"I'm sorry." The contraction passed and she kissed me. She turned around to face me. She laid her head on my chest and I rubbed circles on her back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess." She took a deep breath and then released it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kept her head on my chest. "It's ok baby. Deep breath, deep breath."

"It passed"

"Okay. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Ice"

"Ok I will go get it. Let's get you into the bed first."

"OK"

I helped her get into the bed and comfortable. She was lying on her side hugging the body pillow. She had her eyes closed but she was still in pain. I went and got her ice and came back up and she was still lying there.

"Honey, how are you?"

"Fine. It hurts though."

"I know I'm sorry. It will be over soon and we will be able to hole our baby."

"Yeah I can't wait"

"Me either baby, me either."

"Ow!! Ow! Ow!" she sat up breathing heavy and I held her hand and put a hand behind her back to help her stay up.

"Just breathe it will pass. Deep breath!"

"He He Who! He He Who! He He Who!"

"Ok baby almost over, it's ok almost over."

"Where is Seth!?"

"He should be here in a couple more minutes. It's ok."

"Jacob I need to push! I'm ready to push!"

"Baby it isn't time yet!"

"Jacob it hurts!"

"I know I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She leaned up and kissed me.

"Baby its ok just get Seth here."

Just then we heard Seth come through the front door.

"SETH!" I was yelling.

He came running up the steps and saw what was going on. By now I was sitting behind Bella and was lying her head back on my chest breathing heavy with her eyes closed and I was holding both of her hands.

"How long has she been in labor?"

"I don't know"

"I started feeling contractions this morning."

"Baby why didn't you tell me" I was so hurt that she didn't tell me.

"I'm sorry I just thought it was false labor."

"Ok well you still should have told me."

"Sorry"

"It's ok baby."

"Ok let me see how dilated you are." Seth went in the bathroom and washed his hands and then put gloves on and came over with some towels. He put the towels under Bella and pulled off her panties.

"Has your water broken yet?"

"No"

"Ok" He checked her. "Ok you are about 7 centimeters dilated. If your water doesn't break soon we will have to break it."

"Ok" We sat there for another hour and Seth called the doctor and everybody and told them. The doctor said just to relax and stay calm and once her water broke to get her in the tub. A little after that Bella's water broke and I started the bath water. I got it nice and hot like she wanted and then helped her get in. I got in with her behind her to support her.

Seth checked her again. "Ok Bells it's time to push."

"Thank god!"

I laughed a little and so did Seth.

"Ok Bells Jake is going to count when you start to push. Don't stop until he gets to 10."

"Ok"

"Ok Bells push."

She started to push and I started to count.

"1….2….3….4….5……6…."

"Count faster!" She was yelling at me."

"7…8...9…10" She let out a huge breath and leaned back on me.

"That was great Bells. Again Push!"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This is only my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.**

**Ch. 22 All My Fault**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lona's POV_

We made it to Seth's office in about 10 minutes. I got out of the car and Seth grabbed the baby out of the car. I walked to the door and Seth unlocked the door. He led the way to the room and had me sit on the table. He set the car seat down on the floor in my room and came back in 2 minutes.

"Ok let me look at that in the right light." He pulled over a light and sat down on his stool and put on his glasses.

"You know you look so sexy with those glasses on"

"Well thank you momma" He didn't take his eyes on my hand.

"I think that you have 2nd degree burns and it isn't as bad as I thought. You don't need any stitches so that's good."

"Yeah"

"Ok I'm going to wrap this up and we will be good to go. Do you want to go to a hotel?"

"Well I want to go and check on the house…"

"We will" I started to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"Baby I burned down our house, our home, our life, our everything. Sophia's toys and everything. All of our stuff is gone."

I fell into his arms crying, "Momma you are ok, everything is going to be ok. Baby this is why we have insurance on our house."

"I know but money can't buy the memories, Sophia was born in that house."

"Lona it will be ok."

"I know but…but…but…"

"But what?"

"But it's my entire fault."

"Honey" He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "Let's go to the hotel, get settled and then we will go back to the house and see if there was anything that made it. Ok? We could have like the whole house except the kitchen left."

"Ok" He kissed me again and then we cleaned everything up and went back out to the car. We drove to a hotel and checked in. We brought the baby to our friend Lisa's house and she was going to keep her for the night and then we went to the house.

We got there and the fire trucks were still there. The house didn't seem to still be on fire so I took a sign of relief. The house was also still standing. That didn't mean all of our stuff was ok but that meant that maybe our memories could be saved. We pulled into the drive way and Seth came around and helped me out. He took my hand and put his arm around my waist and we walked up to the chief.

"Hello sir"

"Mr. Clearwater?"

"Yes this is my wife Lona"

"It's nice to meet you ma'm"

"Nice to meet you too sir, umm how is my house?"

"Well we managed to save it enough for you guys to go in and get you things but the house will have to be torn down and re built because of all the smoke damage. It isn't safe to live in it."

_Seth's POV_

"No…" Lona broke down in my arms; I caught her right before she hit the ground. "It's my entire fault, no, no, no" She wouldn't even stand up enough to walk. The chief helped me get her to the car and I opened the door and set her inside and knelt down next to the car.

"Honey, it will all be ok, I promise. And we still get to get our stuff, that's good."

"I did this…"

"Momma please, you are fine, I'm not mad, no one is mad."

"I can't believe I could be so careless."

"Honey its ok"

"No it's not!"

"Lona Clearwater," I grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look into my eyes. "I love you so much and a house is nothing compared to you and Sophia, I am so glad that you two didn't get stuck in the house while it was burning." She fell into my chest crying.

"I love you too"

"Ok honey you stay here I will go talk to the chief to see when we can come back and get our stuff."

"Ok" I put her legs in the car and closed the car door.

"Excuse me but when can me and my wife come back to get our things?"

"We will be here at 8 am and we will help you guys so that we don't have any accidents."

"Ok well will be here, thank you for everything sir"

"It's our job"

I walked back to the car and got in the driver's seat. "Ok Lona we can come back in the morning"

"Ok, I want to stop at the store on our way home."

"For what?"

"I want to bake the guys something for everything they have done to save our house"

"Ok" I pulled into the grocery store and she told me to wait in the car. It was weird but I let it go.

_Lona's POV_

I got out of the car and went in. I went straight to the baking section and got what I needed to make 4 dozen blueberry muffins and 4 dozen banana nut. Then I slowly made my way to the isle that I didn't want to go in but knew I had to. I walked down to the end and got the small box that I was looking for. I went to the check out and bought everything and then stuck the small box in my purse so Seth wouldn't see it. I got in the car and he drove us to the hotel. It was a 5 star hotel so it was more like an apartment in the room. There was a living room, a kitchen, 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms.

"Momma I'm going to go take a shower. If you want to you can join me."

"As much as I would love that," I went over and put my hands around his neck and kissed him. "But I have 8 dozen muffins that aren't going to bake themselves."

"Ok, I will see you in 20 minutes"

"Ok I love you"

"Love you too"

As soon as I heard the water running I ran to the other bathroom and took out the box and opened it. I went and followed the directions and in 5 minutes I would know if it was true, that I might be pregnant again.

About 2 weeks back Seth and I were able to have sex again and we took full advantage of Sophia's nap times. I was hoping it would be negative because this is not what we needed right now.

I looked at the clock, 5 minutes had passed. I reached up on the counter and looked down on the stick.

_**A/N: Haha don't hate me guys but do you want her to be pregnant or no? Let me know! **_


End file.
